1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a personal video; and more particularly, to a medium configured to play a personal video, and the apparatus and method for making a composite personal video of segments that take place at different times and at diverse geographic locations.
Although the present invention has a wide range of applications, it is particularly suitable for amusement or theme parks having many different attractions, and will be described in that connection.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of the camcorder and VCR, the making of home video movies has replaced to a great extent, the taking of still photographs of events or activities that one wishes to remember. However, if traveling with friends or family, one person, usually the host or parent, not only has extra baggage to carry in the form of a camera, batteries and supplies, but he or she spends a great amount of time taking movies of the other members of the family, and the various attractions that the group visited. This, of course, detracts from the pleasure of the event for the person operating the camcorder, in that a great part of the activities of interest are seen through the viewfinder of the camcorder. Also, when visiting tourist attractions, with the camcorder exposed and ready to capture a photo opportunity, there is an increased risk of damage and theft for the camcorder. Additionally, the video cameraman of the group seldom has the opportunity of being included in scenes of the movies. Finally, the movie itself, although treasured for its remembrance value, in most instances does not reach a level approaching professionalism, because all scenes are usually shot at the same angle with the camera being the same distance from the ground. Also, an unsteady camcorder, too fast panning, poor focus, and poor lighting detract from the final product.
After the family returns from the video taped activity, it is desirable to edit the tape to remove undesirable footage, and to include text that identifies the activity and places visited, which, of course, is time consuming and relatively expensive. Therefore, in most cases, the tape goes unedited, and because of this lack of editing, as well as the quality of the shooting, the tape is viewed once or twice, and then put away, sometimes never to be shown again.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved personal video production, and system and method for making same, which overcomes the disadvantages of taking your own video movies while visiting a particular activity.